


Wonder Prince - Deceit’s Week. (Day 3: Roceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Costumes, Day 3, Deceit's Week, Dimitri's week, Fighting, Fucking Machine, Hemipenis, M/M, Punihsments, Wonder Woman Role Play, blowjob, forced confessions, lying, role play, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman takes justice into his own hands when Dimitri tells one lie too many. Showing Dimitri the error of his way with the Lasso of Truth and a few other hedonistic toys.





	Wonder Prince - Deceit’s Week. (Day 3: Roceit)

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Dimitri.

Dimitri's job was to lie. Excelling well beyond the standard every time he opens his mouth. Lies pour forth from him like he was a raging river of disinformation. It made his blood pump faster and his tongue stronger when he went on a binge. The fact it irritated the living hell out of Roman was the icing on the cake. 

Remember kids, the cake is a lie.

~☆~

Roman's lips were pursed together in frustration as he tried to hold back. Dee really put a crack in his self-restraint some days. 

"You know, Wonder Woman was based off of a drag queen that trained as an All-American athlete because she was as tall as an Amazonian woman." Dimitri told Patton.

The poor puff ball nodding along like it was the most reasonable plot twist of real life. 

"Then the author of the Wonder Woman comics was an asexual aromatic." Dee compiled fib over fib. A growl tearing itself from the royal's chest when he just couldn't take anymore. 

"You blundering fool. William Marston was not an asexual nor was he, and the word you were looking for was, aromantic! Aromatic makes him sound like a can of air freshener. William Marston was in a polyamourous relationship with his wife and their mistress that inspired Wonder Woman!" Roman aggressively pointed at Dimitri then shifted gears to a soft voice and a thumbs up towards Patton. 

"Also there is absolutely nothing wrong with asexuals or aromantics, okay Patton! You are beautiful just the way you are pop-star!" 

Patton's heart was so filled with support and understanding. He could only make high pitched noises as he held his hands out for Roman. Walking protectively over to Patton, he started to lean down. But the heart began hugging him so tight around the middle Roman could only side hug his shoulders while glaring at Dee. 

Dimitri smirked, stood up and issued the last strike to the splintering dam of Roman's self-restraint.

"Wonder Woman was nothing more than a spoiled royal who couldn't get by in life without entitlement and a couple of cheap toys! Just. Like. You." 

Roman's offended Princey noises came out like a wild animal's roar. Grabbing Dee by the lapels of his jacket, hauling him up and tossing him over his body as they sunk out of the room and landed on Roman's bedroom floor.

Grunting as his back slammed against the faux bear rug, Dimitri's head spun as Roman's hot body landed on top of him. With quick lighting strikes, Roman struck three pressure points, keeping Dimitri immobile for a short while. The snake side groaned as he could only watch Roman's ass as he walked over to a dresser.

"Sucker body slams seem like the perfect start of a clean fight."

"Shut it. I can only teach you one lesson at a time and I already have one in mind." Roman finished digging out what he was looking for. Stomping over to where Dimitri was splayed out. A golden rope was in the Prince's hand. 

"So you think my toys are cheap, huh? Does this look cheap to you?"

"The lasso of truth is so real, oooo. I'm really frightened." Dimitri lied. 

"Okay. If that's how you feel chee-tah of the truth. Try this on for size." Roman tugged Dimitri up by the collar of his shirt and stepped up behind him. Using his legs to prop the limp Dee into a seated position as he tied his lying arms to his lying body. Binding him from his shoulders down to his forearms.

"Let's see you lie your way out of this one." Roman gloated as he ran his thumb and forefinger between the ropes and Dimitri's body. Once he was sure the tension was right and not nerve damagingly tight, he stepped back. Smirking as Dee landed on his side. A captive audience. 

"Might have the toys, but you'll never look like her." Dimitri bit back as the ropes started to glow the brightest golden hue. The blinding light filling the room for a flash then faded just as fast. His breath was stolen as he stared at Roman in all his glory.

Magically donning the Woman Woman outfit: headband, corset, booty shorts and knee high boots without leaving the spot. Sparks casting off the metal forearm guards as Roman crossed his arms with speed and strength.

"The Deceitful side known as Dimitri Sanders. I Wonder Prince command you to…" Roman paused for dramatic effect. 

Dimitri was in lust...and is so much trouble… because he could feel it. The truth growing in his body and pushing at his lips as he bit down harder on them.

"Tell me the truth! Confess why are you being such a super villain lately?" 

"I'm needy. I'm lonely and cold at night. Especially since I learned how you all 'take care' of each other's needs while...while I jerk off by myself." Dimitri confessed as the rope glows with its magical might. His eyes focused straight ahead refusing to look at Roman, trying to fight the spell. 

"Are you saying you're being a cranky brat because you need a good hard fucking?" Roman growled the last words as he gripped the snake's hair, making him look at him. 

Dimitri was warring with himself as the fire in his eyes were only matched by the glowing rope. The magic lasso guiding, tugging, forcing Dimitri to his truth.

"YES! God fuck yes-sss. Need your cock! Need every sss-single sss-side's love. Crave all four of you." Dimitri hissed then panted as if he had run a 5k marathon in seconds. Trying to stamp down the familiar euphoria that came with unadulterated honesty. It wasn't safe chasing that high. He had to keep struggling to be in control and moving on. Closing his eyes he focused on his lies, trying to lose himself in the mental web.

Dimitri didn't even realize Roman had left his side until the wonder royal was returning with a wide padded leather bench. There was a soft smile to Roman's face.

"Believe it or not, good solid woodworking takes time and is hard to safely conjure. So I keep the really good toys already premade." Roman said conversationally as he helped Dimitri to his feet. Letting the bound side lean back against the bench.

The lights overhead made rainbows cast off of the golden headband as Roman knelt down. His soft hands brushing against Dee's skin as he removed his shoes, socks and bottom clothing. The top of the shapely corset exposed more of the prince's broad chest at this angle making Dimitri’s cocks swell.

"W-why are…y-you being nice to me now? I thought maybe you would use me for some hate fucking then banish me away to the other side again." Dimitri's mouth ran away with him. Not like he could help it currently. 

"You told the truth. Even though it was hard and maybe embarrassing. But you dug down deep and prevailed. You're not a villain Dee. Just an anti-hero with no guidance." Roman said as he stood up. "Plus, why would I send you away? Everyone desires the bad boy, Dee."

He let a moan slip at the Prince's words and then more sounds from his touches. Roman stroked his hands against the exposed areas of Dimitri's shirt. Watching the material disappear to reveal pale skin wherever the ropes weren't. 

"I hate that you acted like such an insufferable cur, but I am glad you got my attention. Your body is stunning bound up in my lasso." Roman's words taking a sultry tone.

Caressing Dimitri's shoulders, past the glowing ropes, and down to his ass. Roman smacked Dee's ass hard enough to drive his hips forward with each swat. Letting the dark side grind against the crotch of his tight costume. Nuzzling against each other, small nips to collarbones and shoulders. 

"You have two choices my fearsome foe: A slow and deep fucking with sweet kisses or fast and rough hate fucking that's too hard, but never enough. Either way, I am going to make you come over and over without ever needing to touch your cocks."

"Oooo god, please. Hate fucking but want kisses still. Can I ask for that? Am I allowed to?" Dimitri begged as the rope's magic kept his tongue loose. Shivering as his cocks jumped with the titillating truth.

"My wicked opponent you have no idea what you've just signed yourself up for." Roman smirked as he slipped back into character. 

"You've terrorized my city for far too long. You have lied. You have created chaos and longing wherever you go. Now that I have you, I'm going to show you the error of your ways. Do you yield to this verdict, criminal mastermind?" Roman stood proudly as he gave Dimitri a way to consent or to opt out. 

"I happily yield to your punishment."

Manhandling him to turn around and making him climb up onto the bench. His knees are pushed into position on the lower section. The soft leather padding has Dimitri off balance as he tries to fight back. The ropes shifting as he tries to use his hands to brace himself as Roman forces his bound half across the wide upper section of the bench. With Dimitri's ass exposed at the perfect height Roman could feel his foe’s trembling body.

With a wave of his hand, Roman conjured the tool of Dee's undoing. If the snake side could see it he would have gladly spread his legs open wider. Roman had to adjust his hard cock as he moved the fucking machine closer to Dee's ass. 

"It's a pity you haven't let me catch you before, you have the perfect ass for caning and paddling." Roman said as he rubbed his lube slick fingers against his hole. 

Letting Dimitri's moans and whimpering guide how deep and fast he opened him open. One finger quickly moving to two. A quick smack to his ass as Roman pushed three fingers into his clenching ass. The steady leaking of precome being a sign that he was ready.

"Y-you could spank me now? Want that. Dream of being used by you." 

"No. I have a better plan." Roman said as lined the huge slick dildo from the fucking machine up against Dimitri's hole. Pressing it's tip right into him. 

As Roman walked around to the front, the confused look on Dee's face was comical. If Roman was here? What was inside of him? The hardness of the cock still pushing into him. Bringing the control box with its many dials into view an obscene moan left Dee. Turning the dial making the slick cock pushing in so meticulously. Roman brushed the hair out of his face as he placed soft sweet kisses to his lips.

"Going to make you take your punishment while I finally get a good use for this dirty lying mouth." Roman growled as he pulled back. Ripping the blue booty shorts off, Roman's now freed cock slapped the side of Dimitri's face. Dimitri's tongue stuck far out trying to get it back, to taste, to suck on it.

"Such a desperate whore under all the lies, aren't we?" Roman tapped his cock off of his tongue while he turned the dial up again. The machines whirling is audible now as it is thrusting deeper into his ass. When Dimitri didn't answer, Roman flicked a different switch; Making the plastic cock vibrate as well.

Dimitri wasn't forming words, his couldn't get past how good he felt. Dimitri's body was speaking volumes to Roman still. As he touched his body seeing him leaning into each touch, cocks jumping when Roman started gripping his skin harder. 

"Still want to suck this cock or are you too dickmatized, my little dark slut?" Roman bent over, gripping his hair and planting a rough kiss on him. 

Mumbling yes and nodding his head was all he could do as the hero pushed his cock into his warm open mouth. Each truth was making the dark side feel more exposed, more open, he should be scared, but yet.. 

Dimitri was in heaven, his every hole being used. Struggling to breathe between the cock being shoved down his throat and the bindings against his body. Like a perverse hug, holding him close as the mechanical cock pounds deep into his body. Shaking and stroking over his prostate sending him over the edge. Splattering the leather padding with his come. Both cocks jerking with his release. Moaning around Roman's cock as the machine goes faster at his hero’s touch. Never stopping. Whimpering turns back to guttural moans as the Prince kisses him. Lips locked together, biting each other from pent up frustration. Dee immediately keeps his teeth away as Roman fills his mouth with his thick cock again. Focusing on sucking the cock in front of him made his own cocks grow heavy again.

Roman's hands seize the ropes as a leverage point. Holding Dimitri in place as he is trying to rock himself forward to take more of Roman into his mouth. If Dee moves too much he could hurt himself, that would never do. Roman needed this to happen again. And again and again. Taking control back by pinning Dee down, the prince is thrusting his hips forward to satisfy the snake’s hunger. Until Dimitri is gasping for oxygen when he pulls back because Roman is so deep in his throat. 

A sinful symphony of moans, metal cranking, wet fucking sounds filled the room now. 

"G-god you're such a good whore. Taking your punishment so well. Going to make me bust down your throat. Make you swallow my come like a good sidekick." Roman pants as he hears the metal gears grinding suddenly. Needing to work harder as Dimitri starts coming again. Clenching so hard it's making it strain to keep it’s pace. The sights and sounds are too much as Roman pulls out, stroking his cock fast as he spills across Dee's tongue. 

"Gonna… gonna come again. Please. Please." Dimitri yelps. Legs kicking against the bench, whimpering and moving back and forth, another orgasm is forced from Dimitri's willing body as Roman finishes fucks himself through his own orgasm.

“Learned my lesson. Please no more, Ro.” Dimitri whimpers going slack as the cock slips free of his body. 

Waving his hand, the machine is gone. Making Dimitri's hole spasm against nothing; making the emptiness fee overwhelming. Whimpering again, Roman pets his hair, laughing. 

"You are a mess, you know that? Whining when you're getting fucked, Whining when it's too much, whining when it's over. Will you ever be happy, my woeful foe?"

"I-In your.. arms, close to you, being held by you, I'll be happy then." Dimitri struggles against the ropes, hands trying to move towards Roman. 

"Oh, you do know how to land a fatal blow my sweet love."

A quick cut of the rope and Dimitri is being carried into the bathroom and down into a huge bath. The rose and lavender scented water encourages Dimitri to relax. The rushing water from the jets working all the stiffness from his body. 

"Us good?" Dimitri mumbles against his hero's neck as he hugs the prince tightly since Dee is clingy when he is in subspace.

"Of course. We might argue or fight but we are parts of a whole. There is no me without you and vice versa." Roman says as he hand washes Dee from head to toe. Holding him close until his proper senses come back to him. 

Then Dee is gently placed to the side of the tub as Roman washes himself. Rinsing off and being wrapped in a huge fluffy towel making him smile so big. Humming "a tale as old as time" as lotion is rubbed over all the rope marks. Roman issuing forth sweet nothings and telling him how well he did as he is dressed in cotton pjs. Then tucked into Roman's arms and under the covers. 

"It was all a lie you know? You have no power over me. I'm not some simpleton to be won over so easy." Dimitri tried to get around the lies but frowned when he couldn't. 

"Sure, you are. Night, Lasso Boy." Roman smirked as he tied a bit of cut lasso around his wrist. Knotting it three times over.

"Thank you. Night, my Wonder Prince." Dimitri smiled sweetly as he slept.


End file.
